Endless Dreams
by GaaraTheJinchuriki
Summary: This will be a NaruHina and GaaKon(Gaara x Konan) love story.


**Hello to everyone, my name is Eyan. This is my first fanfic. This will be a Naruto themed fanfic of the loveable pairing NaruHina. Hopefully you like it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One morning, a young yellow haired teenager was sleeping just to hear his father, Minato call him down for breakfast ''Naruto! Come down for breakfast!'' he yelled. ''I'm coming!'' Naruto yelled as he got out of bed scratching his head. ''Good morning sleepy head, I made your favourite, Miso Ramen.'' His mother, Kushina said as she placed a bowl full of Naruto's favorite meal on the table.**

**''Have fun at school sweetie.'' Kushina said while smiling at Naruto. ''I will mom, love you!'' He said while walking out the door. ''Naruto, wait!'' Minato yelled out. ''Huh? Dad, what is it?'' Naruto said asked. ''Naruto….if anyone gives you any problems, you know what to do right? Oh, and have fun and try to behave. Bye!'' Minato said while smiling at him. Naruto closed the door behind him and ran to school.**

**Meanwhile at school….**

''**Guys! Did you guys hear about the new student that's joining Konoha High today?'' A blue haired girl asked. ''No I haven't…he better not get in my way or I'll destroy him..'' A blue-ish black-ish haired guy said in a annoyed tone. ''Stop it Sasuke, you won't hurt anybody..promise me..'' A pink haired girl says to Sasuke. ''Fine! But, I won't promise you anything Sakura..'' Sasuke said as he walked through the hallway very annoyed. ''I hope he's nice.'' A blue haired girl says in a shy tone. ''Haha, Hinata..I'm sure he'll be nice..'' A brown haired guy says to Hinata. ''Kiba's right, Hinata'' A guy with dark shades and a green jacket says to Hinata. ''-sighs- I guess you guys are right. Let's just get into class before Mr. Hatake yells at us..'' Hinata tells everyone and they all nod and walk in class.**

**In Chakra Control class..**

''**Where the hell is he?!'' Kiba says as someone opens the door. ''Sorry I'm late students, I was stuck on the road of life again.'' Mr. Hatake says. ''Anyways, students, we are having a new student and he's right outside. Please come in and introduce yourself.'' Mr. Hatake says. ''-walks in- Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!'' He says very proud-like. ''-in thoughts- Oh my god…he is cute and he seems nice..'' Hinata thinks while blushing. ''Mr. Uzumaki, go sit right next to Hinata Hyuuga over there. –he points to Hinata-'' Kakashi says. ''Alright, will do.'' Naruto says while walking to his seat next to Hinata. –They all hear a knock at the door, and a red haired teen walks in- ''Hello everyone, my name is Suna no Gaara but please call me Gaara.'' He says while walking in and smiling. ''Hmm..the principal never told me about two new students. Anyway, Gaara, go sit by Konan over there –points to Konan- ''Alright, thank you Mr. Hatake.'' Gaara says. ''Hello, it's very nice to meet you.'' Gaara says to Konan. ''H-hi Gaara..my name is Konan.'' She says very shyly. ''Hello there Hinata, I love your name.'' Naruto says to Hinata while smiling at her. ''T-thank you, N-Naruto.'' Hinata also responds very shyly.**

**To Taijutsu/Gym Class after Chakra Control class..**

''**Hello my youthful students! My name is Might Gai! Today we will try sparring matches. Also, don't get confused on the word ''sparring'' because I want you guys to give it your all in a hot-blooded fight!'' Gai says in a very serious voice. ''Who's going to fight first, Gai?'' Naruto asks. ''Let's see, I want Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha on the battlefield now!'' Gai says very seriously. ''Fine..hey red haired loser, be prepared, I don't want to leave you bleeding and half dead on the field so easily.'' Sasuke says while cracking his neck and tightening his fists. ''Uchiha..prepare your self..'' Gaara says in a serious voice. ''GO GAARA!'' Konan yells from the sidelines. ''YOU CAN DO IT SASUKE! KICK HIS ASS!'' Sakura and Ino yell from the sidelines.**

**The fight!**

''**Sand Coffin!'' Gaara yells out as sand start to fly at Sasuke. ''-Activates Sharingan- Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!'' Sasuke yells as he makes the hand signs and lets loose a stream of flames that are heading towards Gaara. –Gaara's sand grabs Sasuke's leg right when he shot out the fire- ''Sand Burial!'' Gaara yells while forming a shield of sand to protect him from Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu. ''Ahhhhhh!'' Sasuke yells while falling to the ground. ''Its over, Uchiha..you can't beat my defense.'' Gaara says very in a deep serious voice. ''Whoooo! Gaara, you did it, YAY!'' Konan yells out. -Gaara walks to Konan and plants a kiss on her lips- ''I'm sorry Konan, I didn't mean to-'' Gaara says and then Konan stops him. ''Its fine, Gaara. You know, I've liked you since I saw you walk into Kakashi's class.'' She says while blushing and smiling sweetly at Gaara. ''You like me? Konan, I really liked you too since Kakashi assigned me to sit next to you..'' Gaara says in a happy and gentle voice. ''Konan, will you be my girlfriend?'' Gaara asks Konan while smiling at her and grabbing her hand. ''Yes I will Gaara.'' Konan says as she kisses him. ''You…will….pay..Gaara…'' Sasuke says as a group of medics carry him out. ''Alright students, next match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga!'' Gai says. ''Good luck, Naruto..'' Hinata says shyly and nicely. ''Thank you, Hinata.'' Naruto says happily. **

''**Prepare to lose, you wimp.'' Neji says in a serious voice. ''We'll see about that Mr. I believe in destiny'' Naruto says in a mockingly voice. ''8 Trigrams, Air Palm!'' Neji yells as a air based chakra blast come flying at Naruto and sends him flying back. ''Grr..Shadow Clone Jutsu!'' Naruto yells as he makes one Shadow Clone to make a blue sphere of Chakra known as the Rasengan. ''RASENGAN! RAAAAH!'' Naruto yells as his shadow clone spins him from the arm and sends the real Naruto straight towards Neji at high speeds. ''8 Trigrams, ROTATION!'' Neji yells as he adjusts his foot and begins rotating at high speeds to create a blue chakra shield that reflects ninjutsu and projectiles. ''RAAAAAHHHH'' Naruto screams as he begins to grow a red chakra tail and clashes his Rasengan with Neji's Rotation making an explosion.**

–**After the smoke clears- ''Grrr….'' Naruto growls while revealing 3 red Chakra tails. ''What is this?! Why do you have 3 chakra tails now, Naruto?! Gah, doesn't matter! 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!'' Neji yells as he aims his finger tips towards Naruto's chest. ''I WILL NOT LET YOU!'' Naruto yells in anger as he makes a Chakra fist out of the red Chakra cloak to smash Neji into the ground. ''Gah!'' Neji gasps for air as he is smashed into the ground and eventually passes out from the impact.**

–**Naruto reverts to normal- ''Hmm…you are good, Neji, but not good enough to beat me..'' Naruto says as he walks back to Hinata. ''Wow….Naruto…what was tha-'' Hinata trys to say but gets stopped by Naruto's kiss on her lips. –Naruto lets go- ''Thank you, Hinata.- Naruto says as he smiles and grins. –Naruto-kun..I-I..like you…- ''You do?'' Naruto asks. ''Yes, ever since I saw you sitting next to me, I just knew you were the guy for me..'' Hinata says very sweetly and happily as she blushes and strokes Naruto's cheek. ''Hinata, you are very beautiful and I like- no, I love you. I would like to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?'' Naruto says in a gentle and polite voice while blushing and smiling. ''Yes, YES I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'' She yells and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him very passionately.**


End file.
